When the Dragon Meets the Phoenix
by Jayda
Summary: What happens when another Granger comes along, and Draco falls hard for her? NOT hermione though... Mild fluff, war against Volddie... R
1. another Granger?

"Harry, Ron, wait up." Hermione said as she ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room to catch up with her two best friends.  
"Hermione, what took you so long?" Harry asked, turning around. He's really glad that the three of them are still friends, after all the things that they went through together, he doesn't know what he would do if Hermione weren't his friend. He would never get over seventh year with N.E.W.T.s coming up.  
"I just got an owl from my aunt, who is a witch, if you must know," Hermione explained, "and my cousin is transferring from Salem to Hogwarts today, she said that Glicia will probably be here at breakfast, just thought you guys might want to know."  
"Glicia?"  
"Salem?" Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, don't you two ever read? Salem is a school that's similar to Hogwarts, except it's in America, it's written in 'Schools Over the World' if you must know, and it's said to be very well run. Glicia is my cousin's name, it's a Latinism version of 'ice'."  
"If you say so, Hermione." Ron said.  
"Honestly, it's not a very thick book, only about 700 pages or so, you might want to read it sometimes, it's very informative." Hermione said, rambling on about the book.  
"And why should we?" Ron asked, "When you have no doubt already memorized every single word in that book?"  
"Well, it's not my fault that my memory is better than normal, and that I happen to have read the book several times." Hermione argued, "You should really do more reading, god knows you can use it. Especially when it comes to history of magic, you're only passing because I let you copy my notes."  
Harry listened as his two best friends argued over the topic, they have already came to the great hall, and Harry saw that Dumbledore was about to say something, "You guys, be quiet, Dumbledore is about to say something."  
"If I may have your attention." Dumbledore's voice rang across the hall, causing everyone to look at him, "We have a new student amongst us today, may I introduce to you, Glicia!"  
A girl walked out from a door just behind the staff's table, Harry could have sworn that he had never seen that door in his seven years here, and by the looks of it, lots of other students here haven't either. Funny, the door didn't show on the Marauder's Map either.  
The girl who entered was very timid to say the least, she kept her head down, and looked as if she was going to face Voldemort, instead of just get sorted. The most interesting thing was probably the fact that she has a great black panther following her.  
"Glicia here is a transfer student from Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her family has just moved here in England, and I hope that you will all treat her well. She will be placed into one of the houses by the sorting hat, and will continue her seventh year education here. You will by now of course, all noticed the panther here, it's in a way Miss Granger's pet, so I assume that it will follow Miss Granger, I hope that none of you are alarmed by this, because the panther is tamed." Dumbledore said, and Harry then noticed that the sorting hat was out once again, several people relaxed visibly, hearing that the panther was tamed.  
"Glicia Granger, if you would come here and put the hat on." Professor McGonagall said as she held the sorting hat.  
Whispers ran across the hall, now no one dared to speak while Dumbledore was speaking, but now there was nothing holding people back. Especially the seventh years,  
"Did she just say Granger?"  
"Are the two related?"  
"Granger? Hermione Granger's relative?"  
"And what about that panther? Is it going to go to lessons with us?"  
Then there was silence once again as the hat was placed onto the girl's head.  
  
Glicia was really nervous, after all, who wouldn't be if they were going to a brand new school in a brand new country?  
Her mother went to Hogwarts, and had told her a great deal about it, but that didn't help her all.  
She was very scared. What if she's doesn't qualify for Hogwarts? What if she gets sorted into a really horrible house? What if she doesn't fit in? What if.  
A thousand questions ran through her mind, and with questions, there came worries.  
She stood in a deserted room just outside of the great hall, trying to make up her mind whether to go in or just run back to Salem, at least she was popular back there, everyone had liked her, no matter what house they were in.  
Too late, she heard her name called by the headmaster, Dumbledore.  
She walked out, and kept her gaze on the floor, she listened as Dumbledore gave a brief description of her, and then another professor, McGonagall, if her memory is correct, told her put sorting hat. She had all about it from her mother, of course, as well as read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History' She nearly has that book memorized, just to have something to do while she was on her way here.  
She sat on the wooden chair, and heard a very soft voice in her ears.  
"Miss Granger, hello there. From America, I see." The voice said.  
"Yes sir." She answered politely.  
"Very well, let's have a look," There was pause, "Ah, a very good mind, cunning too. Very brave at heart, loyal to your friends also. Looks like you will do well in all four houses, that comes down to a question that I haven't asked in nearly 60 years: What house do you want to be in?"  
"Oh, er, certainly not Slytherin, and not Hufflepuff, I suppose either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw will do. Ravenclaw I guess." Glicia thought.  
"Very well, as you wish, you shall be placed in RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out the last word, and Glicia felt someone lift the hat off her head, she walked over to the Ravenclaw table as applause and cheers ran threw the hall, she threw a look over to her cousin, Hermione. She was beaming at her, while the two boys beside her waved and grinned.  
She sat down, and heard Dumbledore tell them to finish their breakfast and get to class.  
It was a very good thing that she has Elliot with her, or else she would have been really scared, that is to say, even more scared than she already is.  
"It's not that bad," Glicia heard a voice in her head, and knew instantly that it was Elliot, she's very glad that her familiar is able to communicate with her without actually speaking out loud, "Ravenclaw in a good house, and I think people here are nice."  
"That's what you think, Elli, remember when you thought that the man mum talked to was nice, and he turned out to be really nasty to you?" Glicia thought back, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"That was an accident, it has never happened to me before and will never happen to me again," Glicia heard, "Eat your toast."  
"I don't like toast." Glicia pushed her plate aside, and rose to get to class.  
"What have you got?" Elli asked.  
"Divination, I don't know why my mother made me take it, it's useless, according to 'mione."  
"I have to agree with your cousin on this one, it is very much useless. But do what your mother says." Elli sent to her.  
"Come on then, it's way up in a tower, and I have it with Slytherins, can you believe it? First class, and it's Slytherins."  
"Quit whining," Elli sent, "At least you don't have double potions with Slytherins, remember what Hermes said about that?"  
"Hermes?" Glicia stopped at that unfamiliar name.  
"I think it's a lot better than 'mione, don't you?" Elli sent, and trotted before her, "You're going to be late if you don't hurry, I can see it with my inner eye."  
Glicia giggled, but quickened her pace nevertheless; Elli has a very disturbing ability of always being right and minor future happenings.  
When they arrived at the tower, Glicia went up first, and noticed that the class was already full, 'oops' she thought, and quickly slipped into a seat near a blonde boy, Slytherin, no doubt.  
She took out her book, and heard a piercing scream.  
She looked up, just in time to see Elli at the top of the stairs, ready to enter the room, but frozen in mid-step because of the scream.  
"Death, death omen." The professor yelled, "Get it out of the class!"  
"Professor, with all due respect," The blonde boy beside Glicia sneered, "It's a black panther, not a death omen."  
Glicia mentally thanked the boy, she need Elli to be there with her on her first day.  
"Don't be silly, Mr. Malfoy," The professor said, "Black is the color of death, and it's a panther, that's a very near relative of the grim."  
"Professor," Glicia spoke up, "Er, that's my pet, he's harmless really. He's tamed, and-"  
"No, he will have to get out of my sight," the professor said, "And ten points off from, er, Ravenclaw, for bringing a death omen into the class."  
Glicia couldn't believe it, she just lost ten points for her house, and had her pet/familiar accused of being a death omen!  
She heard the class gasp.  
"She never takes off points,"  
Glicia heard somebody whisper.  
"Looks like I'll stay outside, get me when you're done." Glicia heard Elli, "Don't worry, it'll get better."  
"Hopefully," Glicia sent, "Thanks."  
Glicia signed as Elli trotted off.  
"Very well, now that, the death omen is gone, we shall continue with our study of readying tarot cards. Pair up with the person beside you now."  
"Professor," the boy beside her said, "I refuse to pair up with a Granger, she's probably a muggle-born."  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will pair up with the person beside you," The professor said, more sternly than anything tone she had used that day, "Either that, or you will loose 20 points for your house and have detention with Mr. Filch."  
The boy muttered something that sounded strongly like 'stupid old fraud,"  
He turned to Glicia, "Draco Malfoy," he said, and sneered at her, "Are you another mudblood from the Grangers?" He asked, and made sure that nobody besides Glicia could hear him.  
"For your information, Mr. Malfoy," Glicia said as politely as possible, "I'm only half muggle, and please, refrain from using that, er, word in front of me."  
"Which word? Mudblood? Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" Malfoy said, but was suddenly aware of a black panther just beside him.  
"If you say that word again, Malfoy," Glicia said threateningly, "I swear to god, Elli over there is still very hungry. He wouldn't mind, you know, he's eaten worse before, one time, he's eaten a ferret."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Divination room, bored out of his mind. He wasn't with his so called 'friends' of his from Slytherin, because they were sitting way at the back were they can sleep all they like, and he would have joined them too, if it weren't for his mother's constant letters about how he must get high marks, and sleeping is not a way to achieve them.  
He had put off being a death eater for about three years now, and always, his excuse was that he needed to graduate from Hogwarts first before serving the dark lord. In truth, he doesn't think that serving somebody and cowering at their feet all day is appealing to him. Besides, he had seen how the dark lord tortures the muggle-borns and other people even those who are in his service. He didn't like it, but didn't want to defy his father, so he's currently still trying to put it off. He doesn't really have anything against muggle-borns, in fact, he found some of them to be actually quite likable, take Granger, for instance, she's quite good at all the studies and never bragged about it, despise the fact that she's a know-it-all.  
Even though he doesn't mind muggles all that much, he still had to keep up his appearances, and he took every chance possible to cause trouble, for Potter, for the muggle-borns, and for Dumbledore. Dumbledore, of course, knows about it, and had told him that he could come and talk whenever he feels like it.  
The only reason he still takes this class, Divination, was because it's an easy grade. All he has to do is predict something happening to himself or him doing something nasty to Potter, and there would be no problem, an 'outstanding' would be in the bag.  
Then suddenly, a girl came in the room, she looked around, and then sat by him.  
Draco looked at her closely, and then recognized the girl as the one that Dumbledore had introduced at breakfast. He had to admit, she is pretty good-looking if you look at her closely. Her raven hair is hanging loosely at the length of her elbow, and her eyes were a very deep shade of hazel. Her skin was smooth and clear. She has a very good figure, got just the right curves. Draco assumed that she would come to about his chest if they both stood at full height.  
Dumbledore had said that she's a Granger, hasn't he? Another muggle- born then, though this one is going to be harder to insult. Draco could feel his heart beating against his chest at the sight of her. She suddenly looked over at him, and he looked away quickly, hoping that she didn't see him staring at her like crazy.  
His thoughts were interrupted, rather rudely, by a piercing scream coming from none other than Trelawney, their so called seer of a professor. A huge fraud, if you ask Draco.  
"Death, death omen." Trelawney yelled pointing at the black panther that was at the top of the stairs, "Get it out of the class!"  
"Professor, with all due respect," Draco sneered at the professor's bravery, "It's a black panther, not a death omen."  
"Don't be silly, Mr. Malfoy," The professor said, "Black is the color of death, and it's a panther, that's a very near relative of the grim."  
"Professor," the girl spoke up in a soothing voice, "Er, that's my pet, he's harmless really. He's tamed, and-"  
"No, he will have to get out of my sight," the professor said, "And ten points off from, er, Ravenclaw, for bringing a death omen into the class."  
Draco almost went into a state of shock, the professor never took points off from houses, just as vice versa, she never gave points out either, but still.  
Half of the class gasped, while some of the Slytherins sneered.  
"She never takes off points,"  
Draco heard somebody whisper, he turned to see better, and saw that it was Terry Boot, a very lanky boy that was too nosy for his own good.  
The panther, surprisingly, trotted out of the room as if he understood what was said, though it wouldn't surprise Draco if he did understand what was said. After all, the panther could be the girl, Glicia's familiar for all Draco knows.  
"Very well, now that, the death omen is gone, we shall continue with our study of readying tarot cards. Pair up with the person beside you now."  
"Professor," the boy beside her said, "I refuse to pair up with a Granger, she's probably a muggle-born."  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will pair up with the person beside you," The professor said, more sternly than anything tone she had used that day, "Either that, or you will loose 20 points for your house and have detention with Mr. Filch."  
Draco muttered, "stupid old fraud,"  
He turned to Glicia, "Draco Malfoy," he said, and sneered at her, "Are you another mudblood from the Grangers?" He asked, and made sure that nobody besides Glicia could hear him.  
He really did hope that it didn't hurt her as much as it hurts other people, because he really, desperately wanted to befriend her.  
"For your information, Mr. Malfoy," Glicia said as politely as possible, "I'm only half muggle, and please, refrain from using that, er, word in front of me."  
"Which word? Mudblood? Well, that's what you are, isn't it?" Malfoy said, but was suddenly aware of a black panther just beside him.  
He froze, he could see the shiny, thick black fur of the panther, as well as its crystal blue eyes that were staring intensely at him.  
"If you say that word again, Malfoy," Glicia said threateningly, "I swear to god, Elli over there is still very hungry. He wouldn't mind, you know, he's eaten worse before, one time, he's eaten a ferret."  
Did Hermione Granger tell about his fourth year? Or was that just a coincidence? Either way, he was not about to show any weakness.  
"Fine, I shall call you half-blood then, better?" Draco asked her.  
"If that is the best you can do." Glicia said.  
The panther, again, trotted off silently and swiftly. A second later, it was as if the panther was never there.  
"So? Shall we begin?" Glicia asked.  
"Very well," Draco said, "You go first."  
"And I shall," Glicia started with the tarot cards, but then noted that someone was behind her, she spun around, and saw that it was the professor.  
"Go on, I want to see how good you are." Trelawney said.  
"Ok," Glicia said, and concentrated on the tarot cards, "Draco Malfoy, you're going to befriend somebody tonight that will help you a great deal on your struggle through the maze, and."  
"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" Trelawney asked.  
"Yes, I'm-" Glicia was half finished her sentence, when she heard a whisper into her ear, and heard Draco's voice.  
"Predict my death." The whisper was soft, but commanding, Glicia gave him one odd look, but obeyed.  
"And he will die, because, er, the new friend of his will not get to the battle in time." Glicia made up, and saw Trelawney nodded and smiled at her.  
"I knew you would see it correctly in the end." She said, and walked off.  
"What just happened?" Glicia asked Draco.  
Draco smirked, and said, "She likes death and accidents in her predictions, if you predict those, you'll have an easy high mark."  
"Interesting class." Was all Glicia said.  
"Now, would you like to finish the prediction you made for me? It did, sound pretty real. I would like a prediction without my death for once." Draco said, he was interested in the prediction. It said he would meet somebody who will become his friend. He would like a real friend for once, instead of the likes of Parkinson or Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Ok," Glicia said, and concentrated on the tarot cards once again, "Draco Malfoy, you're going to befriend somebody tonight that will help you a great deal on your struggle through the maze, and you will have an adventure sooner than you think."  
"Very well, that was certainly interesting." Draco said, he looked around, and made sure that nobody was near enough to hear him, "Thanks."  
"For what?" Glicia asked, "I should be the one thanking you."  
"Are you really related to that Granger girl?" Draco asked as Parkinson got near him, "Is she your sister or something?"  
"She's my cousin." Glicia said, "And I would like it if you stop saying Granger like it's an insult, because for your information, I'm a Granger too."  
"Granger is an insult, every mudblood is." Parkinson suddenly said, "Right Draco?"  
Glicia looked at the girl standing next to Malfoy, she's about the same height as her, but a bit more out of shape. She did remind Glicia of a cow, but the fact that she keeps on batting her eyes at Malfoy says otherwise.  
"Yes," Malfoy said softly, and he knew that if Glicia looked into his eyes, she would see all the sorrow in the world, but she didn't, her eyes remained on Pansy Parkinson for a moment, then drifted towards Trelawney.  
"Very well, class ends now. I dare say you have Transfiguration next. However, I want two scrolls of parchment on Tarot cards and why they're so popularly used to predict fates. Dismissed."  
Everyone started for the door at almost the same time, nobody wanted to remain a second longer than needed. Again, Trelawney was wrong, they did have Potions next, but it wasn't hard to figure out. The professor seemed to think that it would be a good idea to try out Ravenclaw with Slytherins for the seventh years, but it was probably a one-timer.  
Glicia walked down the stairs, and met up with Elli, they walked silently, "He's not that bad, he doesn't really think so." Elli suddenly sent to her.  
"Who? Malfoy?" Glicia asked, "How would you know?"  
  
"I can sense if he's lying, and he was when he said though awful things about muggle-borns." Elli sent, "But more on that later, you have got to get to Potions, the professor is really stern, and I don't know if I can get in or not."  
"How do you know all these things?" Glicia asked, she herself only found out about the potions master from Hermione.  
"You leave your letters out in the open where everyone can read them." Elli sent, and dodged quickly as Glicia's hand came.  
"Here we are, I'll go in first and you follow, let's hope he wouldn't kick you out." Glicia sent silently, and walked in.  
"You're late miss Granger. That'll be five points from Ravenclaw. Take a seat, quickly." Came a voice from the front. There, sat a man that looked extremely pale, with hair that's a tad too greasy, and eyes as cold as stone.  
Elliot immediately went to the man's feet and started to purr. "What on Earth are you doing?" Glicia sent.  
"He's a really nice man, just that he has to keep up appearances in front of Slytherins." Elli sent back, "His thoughts wander quite a bit out into the open, an experienced familiar like me is able to read him like a book. He's stressed."  
Glicia glanced up from her notes, and saw that the man was stroking the Elli's fur and writing something at the same time, which was only somebody that Elli really trust can do.  
"You're all going to try and make the Drought of Living Death today," The professor said without looking up from what he was writing, "You'll be working on your own, though I doubt that anyone of you will be able to make it correctly."  
The professor paused at that and looked up, everybody was looking and listening to him carefully, afraid that he would suddenly give them detention for not listening to them.  
"What are you waiting for? Get started." He snapped, and then said, "Miss Granger, a word if you please."  
Glicia went up to the desk nervously, she didn't think that she was in trouble, but still, you can never be too careful.  
"Yes sir?" She asked politely.  
"I understand that you have already made the Drought already at Salem successfully. Which is why I want you to get started on a Wolfsbane potion for me," He looked at Glicia, "No, it's not for me. It's for an acquaintance of my."  
"Very well sir." Glicia said, and was about to turn away.  
"Your pet, Miss Granger," Glicia turned back at once, "Is allowed to stay here as long as he doesn't ruin any potions."  
"He won't sir, I promise." Glicia said happily.  
"You may get whatever you need from the cupboard over there." He said, pointing to a cupboard at the corner, "Come to the front so I can keep an eye on you."  
"Yes sir." Glicia said, and went to gather everything she would need.  
She went to the front and set her cauldron there, and got started. She knew the steps by heart, because she had made it several times to sell to a potions shop when she needed some extra money. She quickly chopped and cut everything she would need and got started on the potion.  
She didn't even need to measure the ingrediences, since she had only done it for about a hundred times. Everyone at Salem used to tell her how gifted she was at potions, but then again, that was back at Salem.  
"Professor Snape," Came a familiar voice from the back, Glicia turned to check, and was not surprised to see Parkinson having her hand raised.  
"Yes, what is it miss Parkinson?" Snape asked, sounding very annoyed.  
"Granger is not making the Drought." Parkinson said.  
"Miss Granger has my permission to make another potion other than the Drought."  
"May I do what she's doing? It looks a lot easier." Parkinson said, and Glicia smirked at that, she almost wished that Snape would let her try and make the Wolfsbane.  
"Very well, miss Parkinson, but if you fail to make the potion, I will have to give you no marks for it. Understand?" Snape said, also smirking.  
"Yes sir." Parkinson said, and moved her bags up front to where Glicia was.  
"What are you making, Granger?" Parkinson asked.  
"Wolfsbane." Glicia said without looking up, and continued to cut the wormwood that she will need.  
"Excuse me? I thought you said Wolfsbane." Parkinson said, "You can't be making the Wolfsbane, you have to use a text book for that, and a scale, and all those other things."  
"Does it look like I need them?" Glicia asked, and added the final ingrediences into her cauldron, she let it shimmer for a minute before bottling and labeling it.  
She walked pass Parkinson and went to the front where Snape was sitting, "Here you go professor."  
"Finished already?" Snape raised an eyebrow, he would have expected it to take a while longer, after all, it took him nearly the same amount of time to make the Wolfsbane.  
"I'm really good at Wolfsbane sir," Glicia said, "I made about no less than fifty of them the past three month. My allowance wasn't quite enough to cover my bills, I'm afraid, and I needed some extra money."  
"Very well, leave them on my test and you might as well start cleaning up, there's only five minutes left." Snape said, and looked over to Parkinson.  
"Miss Parkinson, have you finished the potion yet?" Snape asked.  
"Sir, I, I don't think I can do this." Parkinson muttered.  
"Well then, you know that this means you will not get any points for this lesson, and you will meet me here at eight to talk about your unfinished potion."  
"Yes sir." Parkinson said, and started to gather her things.  
Glicia went back to her desk, and started to clean her cauldron, five minutes flew by, and it soon it was time for lunch.  
She went to the great hall, and started a conversation between herself and another Ravenclaw whose name she does not remember.  
She felt as if someone was watching her, and turned to look around. To her surprise, she caught Malfoy's eye before he looked away.  
'wonder what he's playing at,' she thought to herself.  
'nothing really, just staring at you and admiring you from afar.' Came Elli's voice, 'Now come on, you're going to be late for Transfiguration. I hate to be the bearer of grieve, but it's also with Slytherins.'  
'What are you talking about? Slytherins? I've had them all day.' Glicia exploded, she really was getting tired of seeing the same faces all day.  
'It can't be that bad.' Elli sent, 'I suggest you go now.'  
'Very well,' Glicia said, and trotted off towards the Transfiguration classroom. 


	2. Flurey Venaio

**READ THIS BECAUSE IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!  
This chapter will be written in second person tense, meaning that Glicia will be referred to as 'you'. Tell me if you like it this way, or if I should go back to the third person narrative one. ON WITH DA STORY  
  
Upon entering the transfiguration classroom, you immediately noticed that everyone was already sitting and in pairs, and not to mention sitting beside the opposite gender. Elli wasn't following you, he said something about exploring the grounds.  
"Well, miss Granger, take a seat," The transfiguration professor said, then added after looking around, "I see we'll have to find you a partner, ah, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson, I hope you don't mind Ms. Granger joining your group." It wasn't a question.  
"No professor," Parkinson said, sounding very horny to you.  
"Very well, Ms. Granger, what are you waiting for? Take a seat." The professor said once again.  
You reluctantly obeyed, though you had to fight back the urge to groan, stuck with Malfoy again!  
"Now, pick up where you left off, and Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to explain to Ms. Granger what we're doing." The professor said once again when everyone was settled.  
"Alright, Granger," Malfoy started in his listen-because-I'm-not-going- to-repeat-myself tone, "We're working on a project that will transfigure a quill into the type of flower that your partner is most similar to. In order for this to work, we have to work with the opposite gender, do you understand me?"  
"Yeah," You said, "So we're working on the Flurey Venaio?"  
The Flurey Venaio is a spell that you learned last year in Salem. Seeing as how your old headmaster was your transfiguration professor, the whole Salem school was very advanced on Transfiguration, but horribly slow when it came to Astronomy or History of Magic, but that doesn't bother you at all, you have already read all the books required and passed the entrance test to Hogwarts with flying colours.  
You almost laughed at the shocked expression on Parkinson's face, you look over to Malfoy, hoping to see the same thing, but no such luck. Though there do seems to be a flash of respect and something else you couldn't quite determine in his eyes, but that was just a flash, gone in a second.  
"My father told me Salem was advanced in transfiguration." He said to you, and smirked his trademark smirk, "Have you already done this before?"  
"Yes, learned it last year," You said in a bored voice, "But nobody actually tried the spell on me for some weird reason, maybe you could do it and see what flower comes out."  
"Whatever," He says, but you know he didn't mean that, you can almost 'sense' that he wants to do the spell to you.  
"Flurey Venaio," He said, pointing his wand at you.  
There was a flash of blue light, then nothing, you can see Parkinson at Malfoy's side, looking shocked, which in your opinion only made her look more like a cow.  
"Interesting." You can hear Malfoy's voice say, and you look over to him.  
In his hand, held the most beautiful, delicate white rose you have ever seen. It looks so very fragile, as if the slightest breeze will break the petals into pieces, but you know for a fact that it's not. It's strong, as strong as you are.  
"Want me to do the spell on you?" You offered to him, he raised his head, nodded, and put down the rose carefully on the desk.  
"Flurey Venaio." You said, swishing you wand. Again, there was a flash of blue light, then you see a flower in front of you, you stretch out your hand and took it. It's a black tulip!  
Strange, but not that much of a shock, it did suit Malfoy, after all. He's in Slytherin, and that explains the black, tulips are supposed to be graceful, elegant, and sometimes represent power, that explains the kind of flower. But there is one thing you don't get, a tulip often represent that the person is on the side of the light when the spell s done in times of a war, why would Malfoy be a tulip? You decide that you need to think about this later, because the professor, whom you found out was called McGonagall, was speaking, you try your hardest to listen.  
" - and for your homework, I want an essay that clearly states what the spell 'Flurey Venaio' does, as well as what the flower that appeared for you means. Dismissed."  
You start to clean up your things, everyone had gone for dinner, everyone except you and Malfoy.  
"Here," He says, holding something to you, you turn to face him, and found his holding the white rose that appeared for you, "Keep it,"  
"Thanks, Draco," You said. You thought that calling him by his first name in a situation like this is necessary. "Here, why don't you take this."  
You hand him the black tulip, "You're not mad at me?" He asks you as he held the elegant flower in his hand.  
"Why would I be?" You ask.  
"For insulting you, of course," He said, as if everyone should be mad at him.  
"No, not really," You said, "I know for a fact that you're not very bad, and besides, you're on the light's side in the war, so you can't be that bad."  
He didn't say anything, but a smile appeared on his face, a very rare, genuine smile.  
"Besides, did you know that even Voldemort is a half-blood?" You ask him, surprised that he didn't flinch at the name.  
"So I guess you know then," He said, "I really don't want to be a death eater, but I don't really want to disobey my father."  
"I know what you mean," you said, and smiled at him, "I'll see you later,"  
"No," He says suddenly, "Avoid me at all costs."  
"Why?" You ask, though you think you might already know the answer.  
"So then I don't have to insult you anymore," He told you, then smiled again. 'For someone you just met, he's pretty nice to you,' a tiny little voice whispered at the back of your head, and you know that it wasn't Elli.  
"I told you I don't mind already," You reassured him by grinning.  
"I know you don't," He said, looking very grim, "But I really don't want to insult you anymore."  
"If you say so," You told him, and turned to leave.  
"Don't tell anyone," He blurted out, "About what happened here, I mean."  
"Don't worry," You said, "It's not like I'm a blubber mouth or anything."  
You left the room, the rose still in your hands, and you feel like you're almost floating on the clouds. Pretty good, for the first day of school, you thought.  
You went into the Great Hall, and sat down in the Ravenclaw table, you smiled at your fellow housemates, and began to eat everything on your plate, even though you normally really hate eating broccoli, or celery sticks.  
  
** I know that this chapter is short, but I think this is a good spot to stop. Tell me if you life this version, or the one where it narrates in third person. Review and tell me.  
The next chapter is going to be out real soon, and it's going to involve the following:  
Midnight strolls  
Astronomy Tower  
Animagus  
Etc. ** Your Truly,  
JJ ** 


	3. Midnight stroll

**_I¡¯m sorry, I know I promised I would write this chapter really soon, but I didn¡¯t, and for that I¡¯m really sorry._**

**_ Okay, so here goes the next chapter, I really hope that you like this, since it took me so long._**

***********Glicia************

I lay in my bed, but couldn¡¯t fall asleep, so I decided that I should go for a stroll, so I dug up my invisibility charm from my trunk. An invisibility charm is in a way like the cloak, but you wear it around your neck, and anything that¡¯s touching your flesh would become invisible.

I silently crept out of our dorm, and then wandered the hallways, looking for a place to go and calm myself, then an idea hit me, I could go to the astronomy tower, there shouldn¡¯t anyone there at this time, and I can look at the stars there.

*********Draco***********

Damn the girl, Glicia, it¡¯s all because of her that I couldn¡¯t fall asleep!

I was having the nicest dream, involving me, and her, and a little snogging session between the two of us.

Of course when I woke up, I was required to take a very cold shower. Trust me, I tried to fall asleep again, but it was impossible, every time I would close my eyes, and an image of her would come to mind, and then I would be too freaked out to fall asleep. Yes, I do get freaked out, especially when something like this happens, which I have never experienced in my entire life.

_¡®It¡¯s a little thing they call lover, Draco¡¯ _A voice in the back of my head whispered.

Love? I don¡¯t think so. But then again, she is very understanding, and nice, not to mention that she¡¯s not very bad to look at.

Okay, I need sometime to cool me down, maybe I should go flying, yes, that¡¯s it, go flying, that always helps.

*********Glicia*******

I sat on the windowsill of the astronomy tower, and was looking at the stars. I don¡¯t know how long I have been there, but probably along the lines of half an hour, the sky is so clear tonight, there are thousands of stars dotting the cloudless sky, plus, now and then, there would be a breeze blowing through. Just beautiful.

Then I saw something coming towards the tower, looks kind of like it¡¯s been hurt, since one of its wings was not working properly. 

It tumbled into the tower through the tower and landed surprisingly graceful just a little way in front of the doors, it was a¡­ dragon.

It was very badly hurt, one of its wings was at an very odd angle, I took out my wand and walked towards it slowly. It¡¯s eyes were open and looked very shocked, and then the look turned into pain. It stood up at its full height, which is about a head taller than me, and its eyes bore right into mine. It was then when I realized that it was a male.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish gray, and very intense, within which held power.

You can tell that the dragon is not fully grown, and the injury on its wings proved to be scratches, possibly from trees or bushes.

¡°It¡¯s okay,¡± I whispered, and slowly walked towards it, ¡°I can heal you wing for you, but you have to bend down a little, or else it might be difficult.¡±

It was as if he understood me, he got on all fours then, slowly and painfully stretched its injured wing towards me. 

¡°_Finite Intacando_¡± I whispered, there are times when people would get this and the restoring spell mixed together, but it was no big deal for me, ¡°There you are, see, all better,¡± 

He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, then he did something I would never ever expect a dragon to do, he ripped out one of his scales with his teeth.

¡°What are you doing?¡± I asked, then realized I was being too loud, and lowered my voice, ¡°_Finite Intacando.¡±_

The wound healed immediately, and a new scale appeared where the old one was. 

I looked into his eyes again, there was something that reminded me of someone in there, but I just couldn¡¯t remember whom.

¡°Never do something like that again!¡± I said to him.

I swear, I saw amusement in his eyes, then he stretched his neck towards me, and I realized that he was still mouthing the scale.

¡°For me?¡± I asked. Dragon scales are very rare and useful, therefore very, very expensive. The reason of that was because dragons do _not_ go around giving out scales, and it is very rare to find the dead body of a dragon. Dragon scales are said to bring the wearer good luck, and also it will heal all minor physical injuries that are not caused by magic or anything magically related, ¡°I can¡¯t possibly take this, I mean - ¡±

The dragon shook his head at me, and took a small step towards me, the scale still in his mouth.

I stretched out my hand slowly at the dragon, and took the scale gently into my hand, ¡°Thank you so much,¡± I whispered, and stroked his neck lightly with my free hand.

He blinked, and his head, again, came towards me, in a second it was so near that I could feel its warm breath on my face. 

He rubbed his face against my in what I figured later to be affection, and then let out a very low roar, hopefully nobody in the school heard him.

¡°What¡¯s your name?¡± I asked him, then realized how stupid I am, he can¡¯t possibly talk to me, even if by any chance he understood me.

I couldn¡¯t help but look into his eyes again, I¡¯m not very sure of what I saw, but for sure it was not unpleasant.

¡°Do you have a name?¡± I asked again, and mentally kicked myself for my stupidity, making the same mistake twice.

It surprised me when he shook his head.

¡°Would, would you like me to name you?¡± I asked, but it even sounded stupid to myself, why would a dragon that I just met let me name him?

It surprised me even more when he nodded.

¡°You can understand me?¡± I asked, _¡®well duh,¡¯_ I though.

I swear that if the dragon could talk, it would have said something like that, nothing but pure frustration was in his eyes.

¡°That was a stupid question,¡± I said, it wasn¡¯t meant for him to hear, but I swear on my honor that he snorted.

¡°Dragoon,¡± I said, and then smiled at my intelligence, ¡°I think I¡¯ll name you Dragoon.¡±

He nodded his head in approval, and then turned towards the window. I guess I blinked one too many time, because when I opened my eyes, he was already high in the sky.

**Okay ppls, this is it, this is the end of the chapter.**

**Don¡¯t kill me if iz short, caz I¡¯m like, seriously getting a writer¡¯s block here.**

**I forgot what I was going to say¡­**

**Oh yeah, Dragoon, in case u don¡¯t know, is a name of a ¡®character¡¯ in an anime show, so put that in my disclaimer too.**

**Do I even have a disclaimer??**

**Now people, lets go and review, ya that¡¯s the way, click on the button and review!!**


End file.
